True Beauty, Real Love
by NotaPunk
Summary: Lilli has been pursued for a month by the Prussian Gilbert, what does her brother have to say about this? Does Gilbert only like her for her beauty or something much deeper then that. This is tested.


NotaPunk; GAH! I feel so guilty for not posting anything for a few days, so I'll try my best this week to do so. Right now I'm working on three stories, and after finals my only focus will be 'Love is a Soccer Field', BTW I OWN NOTHING!

**True Beauty, Real Love**

I ran through the hospital, trying to find my destination. I ignored those who called out my name, my only focus was finding her, to make sure that she was alright, that no harm had befallen my sister to badly.

I was at school when I received the first call.

**Flashback**

**Sitting at my desk, I was tapping my pencil impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring so that I could leave. My classmates making that extremely difficult. Especially three in particular, the Bad Touch Trio.**

**I hated all three of the males, Francis Bonnefey with his manwhoreness, Antonio Fernandez that pedo, and Gilbert Beilschmidt, I loathed him the most. Not because of the usual reasons though, like his immaturity, or obnoxiousness or even the fact that he groped people, claiming to seize their vital regions. No, it was all of that plus, he had been for the past month, pursuing my little sister. Calling late at night right before we were about to go to sleep, walking her to and from school everyday, having lunch with her, and possibly worst of all pretending to be interested in her for something besides sex.** **Gilbert would want nothing more to steal my sister's precious innocence then tell the whole school about it. I would not let that happen.**

**Whenever the phone rang, I would pick it up. When he would try to walk her home, I would be there beside them. Whenever they would have lunch, I would force myself and my friends to be there. There would be no alone time between them, I would make sure of that.**

**The class was stopped all of a sudden when there was a knock on the door. My teacher stopped the lesson once again, and answered it. The principal was their, a strong looking man, who proclaimed to be full blooded Roman. He looked anxious, something new for this confident man. He called to me, I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It was obvious that I wasn't moving from my spot any time soon. He coughed, and told me something that I could only have nightmares about.**

"**Mr. Zwingli, there has been a terrible accident."**

**End Of Flashback**

I remember running straight out of the room, rushing to the hospital. When I had arrived they told me that she, my only family member, the only person that I had left, was in surgery and that she was in critical condition. Ten minutes after I had arrived, that albino bastard had as well. He asked me a few questions about Lilli's condition, pretending like he actually cared about her, and not just how she looked.

Rolling my eyes, I told him what I knew. He sighed and fell back into a chair, looking like shit. Days had gone by and the doctors had forced us to go home, leaving my sister behind. They said that they would call when she would be ready for visitors, but right now all they could do was watch. She was in the critical area of the hospital, where no visitors were allowed, only doctors and nurses.

Today, I finally got the call, the call that said Lilli was awake and able to see me. So I had ran, ran as fast as I could. Only stopping once to get her room number, 204. At last I had gotten to the door, only to be stopped by a nurse.

"Mr. Zwingli, I have to warn you, your sister does not look the same, she could in fact be disfigured for life."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you honestly believe that I would care about such a thing? My sister will always be beautiful, inside and out. And even if she wasn't that still wouldn't change or weaken my love for her."

The nurse only sighed, "I realize that sir, I just wanted to make sure that you and the young man from before knew. It is quite horrific, and unsettling."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What young man?"

The nurse looked at me, "An albino, he said that he was Ms. Zwingli's boyfriend, to which she verified."

"My sister doesn't have a boyfriend, she barely has any male friends." I answered, glaring at the hospital worker, who only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, believe what you want to." I ignored what the nurse said, only remembering the word albino.

I grabbed the handle of the door and opened in with all my power. I stood in the door and looked at the bed where my sister was sitting. Her blonde hair couldn't be seen because of the bandages that were wrapped around her head. Her arms were the same way, but clear stitches were visible as well. Only one of her forest green eyes could be seen, the left one was covered by more bandages.

Beside her bed stood a figure, looking down on her with only love and adoration in his blood red eyes. His usual smirk was replaced my a gentle smile, one that light up every part of his face. His silver hair was mused, but in was a yellow baby chick, that snuggled into it, making him seem more caring. Gilbert, it was Gilbert that looked at my dearest sister this way. The only one who would love and see her beauty, even in this condition. Yes, I was wrong. Gilbert was a good man, to be able to see true beauty and feel real love.

**END**

NotaPunk; I'm not going to put what the accident was, that's up to you to decide. I know that this isn't the best story, but I really wanted to make a Prussia story where his softer side is shown, I think that it would be around either Hungary or Liechtenstein and since there are so many Hungary/Prussia stories out there, I decided on Prussia/Liechtenstein. Please review, I'd like to see your opinions.


End file.
